Noir
by eggyolk-san
Summary: [chapter 3, anyone?] Karena selusin cek senilai jutaan dolar itu akan Namjoon kembalikan jika dengannya ia harus menghabisi Kim Seokjin. Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin. NamJin with VKook. Boys Love. Murderer!AU.
1. chapter 1

_Would you die for me?" he asked._

 _ **"No. But i would live for you. Death makes you feel the pain once; while I'm feeling thousands pains to stay alive just for loving you."**_

.

 _Noir_

 _by eggyolk-san_

.

Namjoon menyulut sebatang rokok yang telah lebih dulu diapit bibirnya dengan sebuah pemantik. Pandangannya menyapu seisi ruangan penuh pria, seluruhnya berjas hitam—sedang dirinya duduk di singgasana kehormatan di hadapan mereka semua.

Duduknya menggambarkan keangkuhan, terbukti dari sebelah tungkainya yang menopang sebelah lagi. Tatapannya tajam, tapi tetap memancar kesombongan dari sinarnya.

Ia mengambil rokoknya dari bibir dengan tangan, mengetuk-ngetuk batangnya. Menghasilkan serpihan abu yang melayang pelan ke lantai marbel kelabu berukuran 50x50 yang dialasi karpet beludru berwarna nude.

Setelah itu disesapnya sekali lagi; merasakan kabut dari benda itu merasuki setiap sel di paru-parunya, kemudian meniupkannya sisa asapnya ke langit-langit lewat mulut.

"Tuan. Ponsel Anda." ujar seorang pria yang berdiri di sebelah Namjoon menyodorkan benda hitam persegi panjang yang layarnya menyala kepada Namjoon.

 ** _Incoming Call_**

 ** _Costumer 1822_**

Namjoon meraih ponsel bernilai puluhan jutanya, menggeser tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga sebelah kiri. Jemari kanannya mematikan rokok di lengan kursi lalu melemparnya asal.

" _Monster is talking._ " ucapnya dengan nada angkuh.

" _Yea, we have planned it and ya already set the place.You don't need to worry._ "

" _Okay. Your check has been received. Just wait and see._ "

Telepon ditutup. Namjoon—Sang Monster—membuka pesan berisi empat buah foto yang baru diterimanya.

Empat foto itu berisi seorang pria manis dari berbagai sisi yang difoto secara diam-diam. Bibirnya penuh, secerah sakura. Posturnya tegap dan bahunya lebar. Wajahnya kalem, menenangkan dan menggemaskan di waktu bersamaan.

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, prihatin.

"Sayang sekali, nyawamu sampai hari ini saja."

Tapi lima detik kemudian, Namjoon tersenyum.

.

Empat buah foto yang barusan dilihat Namjoon kini terpampang di dinding lewat proyeksi. Kendali proyektor dipegang Namjoon, yang begitu antusias mengenai targetnya kali ini. Dengan semangat dan—tetap saja—keangkuhannya ia memperkenalkan sang target kepada pria-pria berjas hitam yang merupakan bawahannya.

"Namanya Kim Seokjin. Target kita malam ini. Tempatnya sudah ditentukan, seperti yang aku informasikan kemarin, Opera. Kita ada di Austria karena dia, _boys_. Berterimakasihlah padanya. Karenanya kita bisa berlibur." ucap Namjoon disusul tawa para anak buahnya.

"Ada pertunjukan malam ini, dan dia diundang karena dia teman dekat walikota Austria. Dia konglomerat, yah, sejauh ini kita belum pernah membunuh rakyat jelata, kan?" Namjoon terkekeh.

Para bawahannya ikut tertawa, lagi. Yap. Untuk organisasi sekelas Noir, membunuh rakyat jelata akan sangat memalukan. Tidak setara.

Noir, yang telah dibangun Namjoon selama hampir satu dekade dengan kerja keras dari tangan dinginnya telah membuahkan ratusan anak buah dan ribuan misi dengan tercatat hanya dua kali gagal. Itu pun karena target lebih dulu mati di tangan orang lain.

"Ayahnya pionir sebuah merek mobil mewah yang memiliki hubungan di sana sini. Dia menjadi salah satu tamu kehormatan di pertunjukan malam ini."

Namjoon merubah posisi kakinya.

"Klien kita yang terhormat tidak memberikan alasan kenapa kita harus membunuh Kim Seokjin. _Poor boy._ " Namjoon menggeser slide.

Setelah beberapa penjelasan dan rencana eksekusi, Namjoon menutup proyektor.

"Aku putuskan hanya agen-agen terbaik kita yang akan melakukan tugas ini. Hope, Suga, V, dan JM. Ke ruanganku, _boys._ " Namjoon mengantongi ponselnya.

Setelah lima belas menit pengarahan kepada agen-agen kesayangannya, Namjoon menutup pembicaraan.

"Yap. Bergerak." Namjoon bangkit, lalu pergi untuk mengendarai sebuah mobil sport hitam ke Opera.

.

Opera of Vienna, di kapital Austria. Sudut bibir Namjoon tertarik. Ia akan melihat satu nyawa lagi melayang, malam ini.

.

Alunan musik klasik mengiringi acara pembukaan pertunjukkan.

Namjoon—yang dengan mudah menyusup dengan undangan palsu yang diberikan sang pelanggan kini duduk di salah satu kursi di barisan paling belakang.

Namjoon cinta pekerjaannya; menyusup ke pesta, rumah orang, bahkan gedung pemerintahan. Namjoon suka melihat targetnya sekarat dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi kali ini Namjoon memutuskan untuk membiarkan agen-agennya bekerja, sedang dia memperhatikan cara mereka memperlakukan targetnya.

Agen-agennya sudah menyebar di segala titik— Namjoon lihat Suga di ruang pencahayaan di lantai atas dan Hope memainkan sebuah saxophone di barisan pemain musik.

Ah. Namjoon ingat saat-saat ia merekrut agen-agen terbaiknya itu. Ia mendidik mereka dengan baik, rupanya. Anak pintar.

Namjoon membenarkan kerah tuksedonya ketika ia melihat Kim Seokjin datang dengan setelan bernada _navy blue_.

Wajahnya lebih manis jika dilihat secara langsung, ternyata.

Sepertinya lebih manis kalau dia tidak bernyawa, pikir Namjoon.

Namjoon memperhatikan pria itu naik ke atas, duduk di bagian tamu-tamu penting sambil membaca brosur.

Namjoon mengangkat lengannya ke hadapan wajah, melihat arloji sewarna perak yang harganya menyentuh ribuan dolar.

7 menit. Namjoon dan agennya memiliki 7 menit untuk melaksanakan eksekusi. V seharusnya melesatkan peluru dalam 2 menit ini. Jika gagal, agennya akan mengurus rencana B. Apapun caranya. Mereka sedia racun, pistol dan pisau, tak perlu risau.

Rencana B harus selesai dalam 3 menit. Sisa waktu digunakan sebaik-baiknya untuk melarikan diri dari tempat kejadian, berpencar sebelum polisi menutup akses keluar. Sejauh ini mereka belum pernah meninggalkan tempat eksekusi bersama.

Pertunjukkan sudah dimulai. Bercerita tentang kisah sepasang kekasih pada masa lampau, sepertinya kisah dari Cina. Atau apapun. Namjoon tidak terlalu peduli.

Nyanyian menggelora, alunan musik semakin membara.

Nadanya semakin tinggi.

Para penonton semakin terbawa suasana.

Tepat sepuluh detik setelah ini.

Saat lagu berhenti dimainkan.

Namjoon meremas brosur pertunjukan sambil menghitung detik demi detik dalam otak cerdasnya.

 _Satu_.

Namjoon telah menerima jutaan dolar atas misi ini.

 _Dua_.

Ia tak ingin gagal.

 _Tiga_.

Jika gagal, reputasi Noir hancur.

 _Empat_.

Di tempat lain, V sedang bersiap membidik. Segaris cahaya lampu memperlihatkan irisnya yang dilapisi kontak lensa biru.

 _Lima_.

Senapannya telah ia isi dengan beberapa butir peluru.

 _Enam_.

Ia bersimpuh di sebuah sudut, mengarahkan senapannya baik-baik.

 _Tujuh_.

V menarik nafas panjang. Ini misi yang penting.

 _Delapan_.

Membuang nafasnya pelan lewat belahan bibir tipisnya yang ia katup rapat setelah itu.

 _Sembilan_.

Jika ia gagal,

 _Sepuluh_.

V tak yakin Namjoon akan membiarkannya hidup sebagai anggota Noir lebih lama.

 ** _DOR_**

Peluru meluncur dari mulut senapan V, suara tembakannya pelan karena ia telah memasang sebuah peredam disana sebelumnya.

Menyebrangi seisi ruangan dengan mulus.

Namjoon duduk di bawahnya, melihat sebutir timah panas terbang dari sisi kanan ke sisi kiri, tempat Seokjin duduk.

 ** _BRAK_**

Kena. Orang di sebelahnya.

Seseorang di sebelah Kim Seokjin jatuh bersama kursi yang didudukinya.

"Sialan," umpat Namjoon. V meleset. Dimana dia?

Orang-orang di sana memandang sumber bunyi dengan terkejut.

Beberapa nyonya bergaun heboh yang Namjoon yakini orang penting memekik panik.

Kim Seokjin sendiri hanya menatap tubuh orang yang jatuh di sebelahnya— _Ayahnya_ —dengan pandangan nanar.

Namjoon segera berdiri, pandangannya menangkap Hope yang juga menatapnya dari barisan pemain alat musik tiup.

Ia berlari menuju tangga lewat belakang, menuju tempat Seokjin karena agennya tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun setelah tembakan gagal V.

Misi ini harus berhasil. Apapun caranya.

Polisi sudah masuk, memeriksa setiap tamu. Pertunjukkan terhenti.

Namjoon memaksa tungkainya berjalan lebih cepat. Sepatu pantofel ratusan jutanya beradu dengan lantai.

Tubuh korban peluru nyasar V sedang dipapah menuju tangga dengan kerumunan orang-orang di sekitarnya, diikuti Seokjin yang menangis panik.

Namjoon meraih lengan Seokjin, sedang tangan satunya merogoh saku tuksedonya. Mengambil sebuah pena.

"Ap-"

Ditusukkannya pena yang berisi bius ke lengan Seokjin.

Seokjin melotot, tapi tak lama kemudian ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya terkulai, namun segera Namjoon tahan dengan lengannya yang dua kali lebih kekar dari lengan Seokjin.

 _Pet_

Seisi gedung padam, diiringi jeritan wanita yang takut kegelapan. Namjoon yakin ini perbuatan Suga. Atau JM? Yang penting mereka sudah memasang beberapa lampu petunjuk jalan menuju tangga.

Namjoon angkat tubuhnya dengan susah payah menuruni tangga putar lewat backstage yang gelap (sambil bersyukur karena tindakannya tak disadari siapapun, walau gedung memang gelap) karena pintu depan sudah ditutup aksesnya oleh polisi.

Selagi dirinya berlari menuju pintu belakang, sekilas dilihatnya V diborgol polisi di bawah naungan senter yang dipegang seorang aparat lagi.

Ia mengumpat. Ketahuan. Sialan. Dipercepatnya langkah ke pintu keluat menuju area parkir sambil menggendong Seokjin di punggungnya.

 _Sebaiknya dibunuh dimana targetnya ini?_

Namjoon menggigit bibir.

Kenapa tak sekalian ia bunuh saat ia menancapkan bius ke tubuhnya? Kenapa pena tadi tidak ditusuk saja ke lehernya? Duh, Kim Namjoon.

Di luar terang.

Untung saja Namjoon memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat terjauh dari pelataran opera, sehingga kemungkinan ia dilihat orang lain kecil. Lagipula semua orang sedang ricuh di dalam.

Saat Namjoon membuka pintu mobil, ia melihat seorang berseragam polisi sedang berada sekitar dua puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tanpa basa-basi Namjoon melempar tubuh Seokjin ke jok belakang, lalu tancap gas dari opera.

Beruntung polisi tadi tidak mengejarnya. Atau memang polisi tadi tidak melihatnya. Masa bodoh.

Namjoon menggeser letak cermin diatasnya, melihat ke belakang lewat cermin itu dengan matanya yang tajam.

Seokjin masih terbaring di jok belakang, efek obat bius mungkin masih bertahan sekitar dua atau tiga jam lagi.

Namjoon memperhatikan wajahnya baik-baik di sela kegiatannya mengemudi.

Cantik. Namjoon merasa seperti seorang pemburu yang akan membunuh seekor merak.

Terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria.

.

Setelah sampai di gedung yang telah disewanya ( _Noir menyewa gedung karena sebuah apartemen, flat atau rumah jelas tak akan cukup untuk mereka semua_ ), Namjoon menidurkan Seokjin di sofa lalu mengecek ponselnya.

 _From: Hope_

 _V tertangkap. Aku sedang berusaha membebaskan diri._

Satu lagi.

 _From: JM_

 _V ditangkap.Namjoon mendesah kecewa. V tertangkap. Dan ia harus berurusan dengan polisi jika mau membebaskannya._

 ** _Tring_**

Sebuah pesan masuk lagi di ponsel tipis Kim Namjoon.

 _From: Costumer 1822_

 _Pesuruhku bilang kalian gagal. Apakah Kim Seokjin bersamamu? Biarkan dia hidup. Aku akan menemuinya 3 hari lagi. Akan kubunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri. Dan kembalikan uangnya._

Namjoon membanting ponselnya ke lantai. Menimbulkan suara bising diikuti serpihan kaca yang berantakan. _YANG BENAR SAJA_. Jutaan dolarnya harus dikembalikan. Idiot. Namjoon akan membunuh V selepas ia membebaskannya dari kantor polisi, ingatkan dia.

Ia melirik tawanannya, yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di sofa putih bersih miliknya.

Namjoon mencari kotak rokoknya. Ia butuh pelepasan.

.

Sementara itu, V yang kini sedang menemui kesulitan di kantor polisi duduk di hadapan seorang petugas berbadan gemuk.

" _Your name, please._ "

V mengerjap.

" _Your name._ " ulang si petugas yang duduk di hadapan monitor.

V menggeleng.

" _You can't speak English?_ "

V menggeleng lagi.

" _Liar. Tell me your name._ "

V diam.

Akhirnya sang polisi menunjuk peta dunia dan melingkari Korea Selatan, kemudian menunjuk V dan mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di lingkaran merah yang ia buat.

V menangkap maksudnya, lalu ia mengangguk dengan ragu.Sang polisi gemuk menghela nafas dan mengangkat pesawat telepon sambil membuka daftar nomor telepon untuk menghubungi seseorang.

" _Hello? This is Vienna Police Station. Mr. Jeon, we need your help._ "

.

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mencoba mengenali lingkungan sekitarnya. Tidak, ini bukan kamarnya.

Semuanya didominasi warna hitam dan putih. Seokjin mencoba bangkit. Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan lengan. Kepalanya pening.

"Oh, sudah bangun?" sapa seseorang.

Seokjin melirik ke sumber suara, mencoba fokus tapi pandangannya masih kabur.

Orang itu mendekatinya, dan Seokjin takut. Apa-apaan ini? Dia dimana?

"Dimana aku?" Seokjin bertanya, serak.

"Yang pasti bukan rumahmu."

Pandangan Seokjin perlahan kembali normal. Dan matanya mendapati seorang pria di hadapannya. Tampan.

"Kau kuselamatkan dari kejadian di opera semalam." orang itu mematikan rokoknya lalu menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jari.

"Ah, kita sama-sama orang Korea kan? Mari berbicara dengan bahasa Korea saja."

Diselamatkan? Seokjin linglung. Memang ada apa?

"Dari apa?" Seokjin mengerjap.

"Pembunuhan."

"Pembunuhan?"

"Singkatnya kau kuselamatkan. Sudahlah."

Seokjin merengut. Ia butuh kejelasan.

 ** _Tok tok_**

Dua kali ketukan terdengar dari luar.

"Kami pulang." ujar seseorang. Namjoon yakin itu suara Suga.

"Masuk." Namjoon menyahut.

Tiga orang masuk ke ruangan yang merupakan ruangan depan dari gedung itu.

Tiga-tiganya bertampang masam. Seokjin ingin bertanya tapi didului seseorang yang bibirnya penuh.

"V ditangkap. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa ketahuan."

"Ya. Biarkan. Urus saja tawanan kita, aku harus mandi." Namjoon melenggang ke tangga besar di sebelah sofa.

Tersisa Suga, Hope, dan JM disana bersama tawanan mereka.

Tawanan.

Seokjin tersinggung atas perkataan pria tadi yang mengatainya 'tawanan' mereka, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk membantah. Tampaknya mereka bukan orang-orang baik.

"Aku Jimin." yang tadi berbibir penuh mengajaknya berkenalan.

Seorang di sampingnya menyenggol Jimin dengan siku.

"Jangan sebut nama aslimu, sialan." ucapnya ketus.

Jimin meringis. "Ups. Lupa."

"Ya sudahlah. Terlanjur. Aku Hoseok. Mau makan?"

.

Seokjin sekarang duduk di hadapan meja, menyantap kentang panggang dengan potongan ayam dan rajangan wortel rebus. Seokjin tidak paham hidangan dari mana ini dan dia sangsi untuk makan karena bisa saja makanan itu ditaburi racun— tapi ia lapar.

Ketiga pria suruhan pria yang pertama ditemuinya berbincang-bincang di sudut ruangan.

"Bagaimana dengan Taehyung?"

"Namjoon hyung akan membebaskannya."

"Aku tidak jamin, sih."

"Kenapa kita harus merawat target?"

"Tanya Namjoon."

"Kenapa kau beritahu nama aslimu?"

"Kupikir dia akan mati beberapa hari lagi. Jadi ya... sama saja."

Dan percakapan nonsens berikutnya sampai sang pemimpin kembali dengan rambut basah yang disisir ke belakang.

"Kim Seokjin." panggilnya kepada sang tawanan sambil bersandar di pintu.

Sang tawanan menoleh ke arahnya, yang ketika itu sedang memenuhi mulutnya dengan kentang panggang.

"Hm?" jawabnya, hanya bergumam sambil mencoba menelan makanannya.

"Ikut aku."

Seokjin menelan kentangnya. "Aku belum selesai makan."

Sedangkan Jimin, di pojok sana, memberikan gestur agar Seokjin menurut pada Namjoon.

Seokjin meletakkan alat makannya dengan ragu, garpunya berdenting saat beradu dengan piring.

Ia menggeser tubuhnya, mengekor pria tinggi tukang perintah itu ke atas.

Namjoon membawa Seokjin ke atas, lalu berbelok ke sayap kanan. Menyusuri lorong penuh pintu-pintu dari mahoni, hingga sampai di pintu paling ujung. Namjoon membuka pintunya.

"Masuk." ujarnya singkat.

Seokjin masuk, mendapati ruangan itu berupa kamar yang penuh benda-benda monokrom, di satu sisi terdapat ranjang _king size_ beralaskan _bed sheet_ putih polos.

"Duduk." Namjoon perintah lagi, selagi dirinya menutup pintu.

Seokjin tunduk. Ia dudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, rambutnya tertiup angin dari pendingin ruangan di atasnya.

"Buka bajumu."

"Apa?" Seokjin mengerutkan kening. Meminta pengulangan.

"Ini areaku. Selagi kau berada disini, kau berada di bawah perintahku. Kau dilarang berbicara dengan alasan apapun selain jika kuizinkan. _Selain itu, jawaban yang diperbolehkan hanya 'ya' dan 'baiklah'_ ,"

Seokjin merasa pria di hadapannya ini gila. Ia menelan ludahnya getir.

"Mengerti?" Namjoon membungkukkan badan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke milik Seokjin. Mata mereka sejajar.

Seokjin mengerjap dua kali sambil menggigit bibir. Sial, aura pria ini terlalu dominan.

"Ya." balas Seokjin akhirnya, lirih. Niat untuk menanyakan namanya diurungkan. Dirinya tak berdaya di bawah kungkungan pria ini.

Namjoon menyisir rambut Seokjin dengan jemarinya ke belakang, membuat kening tawanannya terekspos.

"Buka bajumu."

.

.

.

HEYYO ALL. MAMPUS KALIAN. BERIMAJINASILAH KARENA AKU SENDIRI GA JAMIN KAPAN INI APDET NGEHE.

Review kalian sangat membantuku berkarya/? so mind to review?

p.s. ini bukan akun asli, nanti gue repost di akun gue yang bener karena gue ga akan mengotori akun gue dengan cerita cem gini NGEHAHAHA. ups. sori, password akun bener gue ilang. doain aja ketemu, gue gabisa masuk email soalnya.


	2. chapter 2

" _Buka bajumu._ "

Tangan Seokjin gemetar. Ia berusaha membuka satu kancing kemejanya tapi usahanya selalu gagal, kancingnya selalu meleset dari lubang.

Namjoon berdecak kesal. "Bahkan kau tidak becus membuka bajumu sendiri. Kau belum melepaskan dasimu, cantik." ujarnya mengingatkan, tapi setelahnya ia malah menahan tangan Seokjin yang akan melonggarkan dasinya, dan memberikan isyarat bahwa dia sendiri yang akan membuka baju Seokjin.

Namjoon melepaskan kemeja Seokjin dengan telaten tanpa membuka dasinya.

Membuat Seokjin telanjang dada dengan dasi di lehernya seperti orang sinting.

Atau mungkin Namjoon yang sinting.

Namjoon menyentuh rusuk Seokjin, mengagumi keindahan bentuknya. Jemarinya yang dingin beradu dengan sekujur tubuh Seokjin yang panas.

Darah Seokjin berdesir. Panas.

Namjoon menyentuh kedua pergelangan tangannya, membawanya ke belakang tubuh Seokjin dan mengikatnya dengan seutas pita tipis.

"Jangan bergerak," pinta Namjoon.

Namjoon merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil sebuah benda yang Seokjin kenali sebagai pisau _cutter._ Jantung Seokjin berpacu dengan aliran darahnya yang berdesir kencang.

Namjoon mengangkat pisau itu dan mengunci mata pisaunya agar tidak bergeser, kemudian menarik dasi Seokjin dengan sensual.

Seokjin tercekik, lehernya tertarik ke depan dan napasnya serasa terputus.

Namjoon berlutut di lantai, kepalanya kini sejajar dengan dada Seokjin.

"Tubuhmu terlalu sempurna." bisik Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak bisa mendefinisikan itu sebagai pujian atau bukan karena pisau di genggaman Namjoon telah menyentuh dadanya.

Dan pisau itu digerakkan Namjoon, membuat luka gores sepanjang sepuluh senti di dada Seokjin dan darah perlahan-lahan merembes dari sana.

Seokjin menangis. Sakit sekali.

Darah yang menetes sedikit demi sedikit segera disapu Namjoon oleh lidahnya, diakhiri dengan kecupan ringan di ujung luka yang baru saja dia ukir di tubuh sempurna Kim Seokjin.

"Jangan menangis, itu membuatku terlihat kejam." bisik Namjoon dengan senyuman tanpa dosa terpatri di bibirnya. Ia kembali menjilati darah yang kembali keluar dengan lidahnya sambil sesekali menyentuh puncak dada Seokjin dengan jarinya.

Seokjin terisak semakin kencang. Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menangis. Kau merusak _mood_ ku." Namjoon berdiri, mengantongi kembali pisaunya. Lalu ia mengambil satu setelan piyama satin dari lemari di sebelah ranjang dan memberikannya pada Seokjin.

"Pakai piyamaku. Lepaskan pitanya sendiri." Namjoon menyentuh kenop pintu, bersiap keluar.

"Dan panggil aku Monster, jika kau memang ingin memanggilku." ucap pria itu sebelum meninggalkan kamar Seokjin.

 _Monster._ _Kau memang monster._

.

.

.

"Klien kita meminta kita membiarkannya hidup?" tanya Suga tepat setelah Namjoon masuk ke ruang makan.

"Sialnya, ya." Namjoon menarik sebuah kursi makan besar antik lalu duduk bertopang kaki.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin.

"Sialan." Suga memutar matanya malas.

"Memangnya kenapa, Yoongi hyung?" Jimin bertanya lagi.

"Itu akan menahan kita lebih lama di rumah ini, bodoh. Dan panggil aku Suga."

"Tentang V.." Hope buka suara.

"Aku akan membebaskannya. Tenang." Namjoon menyalakan pemantik lalu menyulut sebatang rokok.

.

.

.

" _Good evening. I'm Jeon Jungkook. A deputy called me and said he needs my help."_ Jungkook membuka mantelnya saat memasuki kantor polisi Vienna.

Ia diminta masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan ia mendapati dua orang pria di sana. Jungkook yakin yang berbadan kurus ini yang dari Korea.

Pria itu melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dan Jungkook benci itu. Seperti ingin memangsa.

" _Please fill this blank with his information, he couldn't speak with English."_ seorang polisi yang tadi menelepon Jungkook menunjuk monitor komputernya. Jungkook mengangguk paham.

Jungkook duduk di hadapan pria itu dan pandangan pria itu mengikutinya dengan tertarik.

"Namamu?" Jungkook bersiap mengetik.

"Jodohmu."

Jungkook berdehem. "Tolong jawab dengan benar."

"Kim- _jodohmu_ -Taehyung. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku V, itu akan kedengaran seksi."

"Terserah." Jungkook mengetik nama yang baru disebutkan pria ini.

"Tanggal lahir?" lanjutnya.

"Tanggal lahir anak kita? Ah, kurasa sembilan bulan dari sekarang." Taehyung tersenyum inosen, tampak menjawab pertanyaan serius begitu dengan ringan.

Jungkook menahan kepalannya dan memasang senyum profesional. "Aku pria."

"Ah, benarkah?" Taehyung berpura-pura terkejut. "Kupikir kau wanita. Kau cantik sekali. Tapi tidak masalah jika kau pria, kita bisa mengadopsi anak."

Sayang sekali Jungkook tidak membawa pistol karena jika iya, kepala pria ini pasti sudah berlubang tepat dari tengah-tengah keningnya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, _sir._ Jawab dengan baik karena aku harusnya sedang bergelung di kamar hotel setelah berjalan-jalan di Vienna seharian." Jungkook menggertakan gigi.

"Begitukah? Ah, sepertinya bagus. Kau dan aku, bergelung di kamar hotel bersama? Bukan ide yang buruk."

Jungkook hampir saja melempar monitor komputer di hadapannya ke arah pria ini tapi ia menahan amarahnya. Konyol jika malah ia yang masuk penjara karena melempar monitor kepada seorang tersangka.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku dengan baik karena jika tidak kita akan lebih lama disini." Jungkook berusaha melembutkan suaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka melihat wajahmu yang cantik itu marah-marah selama berjam-jam. Itu bukan masalah."

"Tolong. Aku tidak sedang main-main."

"Aku juga tidak. Aku serius, kau cantik." Taehyung membalas dengan ringan.

"Oke, aku menyerah. Ya, aku cantik. Jawab pertanyaanku. Tanggal lahirmu."

"Ini begitu manis. Seorang calon istri yang mengakui dirinya cantik menanyakan tanggal lahir calon suaminya untuk memberikannya hadiah ulang tahun." Taehyung menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan di meja.

Jungkook melipat bibirnya. Ia bisa kena serangan struk mendadak jika begini caranya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut.

"Jangan begitu, aku jadi penasaran soal rasa bibirmu." Taehyung menatap Jungkook lamat-lamat.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan bibirku."

"Ya, kau melakukan sesuatu. Begini." Taehyung memajukan bibirnya dengan hiperbola, lalu menghembuskan nafas lewat situ. Kelewat maju sebetulnya.

"Aku tidak begitu."

"Ya, kau begitu. Coba sekali lagi."

Jungkook menarik nafas lagi, lalu menghembuskannya seperti tadi.

"Lihat, kau begitu." Taehyung berdiri lalu menunjuk bibir Jungkook.

"Tidak. Kau yang berlebihan. Kau tadi memeragakannya seperti ini," Jungkook memajukan bibirnya secara melebih-lebihkan seperti yang dilakukan Taehyung.

Dan secepat kilat, Taehyung yang memang sudah berdiri, memajukan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup bibir polisi di hadapannya itu.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Namjoon berniat menyuruh Jimin mengantarkan makan malam ke kamar tawanannya.

Tapi karena ia sudah tidur, Hope sedang menulis catatan pengeluaran yang tidak penting dan Suga tidak akan mau jadi pelayan, akhirnya ia mengantarkannya sendiri.

Ia membawa sebuah kotak makanan cepat saji lalu naik ke atas. Ia merogoh-rogoh kantong celananya untuk mencari kunci kemudian ia menyadari satu hal.

Ia tidak mengunci pintunya.

Namjoon menaruh boks makanan yang ia bawa di lantai lalu membuka pintu kamar tawanannya.

Kosong.

Keparat. Dia pasti kabur.

Namjoon segera membuka satu per satu pintu di lorong itu sebelum kembali menutupnya dan berlalu dengan terburu-buru. Ia mengingat-ngingat kamar mana yang memiliki jendela.

Toilet. Kalau tidak, kamar di sayap sebelah kiri. Namjoon sendiri tidak terlalu yakin karena ia belum menjelajahi isi rumah besar bergaya victoria yang besarnya menyaingi gedung ini.

Namjoon berlari menuju sayap kiri, menuju pintu toilet saat didengarnya sebuah teriakan.

Oke, itu jeritan. Disusul bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh dan bisikan 'aduh' setelahnya.

Namjoon segera menjauhi pintu toilet dan mendekati pintu kamar yang diyakininya sebagai sumber suara dan ia mendapati-

Suga dan Jimin sedang bermain kuda-kudaan di lantai dengan Suga sebagai sang koboi.

Namjoon benci mengatakan ini tapi mereka benar-benar kelihatan sedang menikmati permainan dan ia juga tidak ingin membahas ini lebih jauh, jadi ia mundur dan menutup pintu sebelum ia membunuh mereka berdua.

Ia berbalik, kembali pada niatnya mencari Seokjin dan ia melihat Seokjin keluar dari toilet yang tadi ia tinggalkan dengan tenang, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku piyama. Dan segaris noda darah terlihat di piyamanya. Itu karena luka di dada yang Namjoon buat.

"Hei, hei. Kubilang jangan kemana-mana." Namjoon menyentak lengan Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya menatap Namjoon, tapi ia diam.

"Kembali ke kamarmu. Ada makanan di pintu. Maaf terlambat. Kau tidak terbiasa makan malam dini hari, bukan." ujar Namjoon, sedikit kesal karena Seokjin tidak menjawab.

"Ya." Seokjin melenggang pergi.

Setelah Namjoon melihat Seokjin masuk dengan kotak makanannya, ia baru mengingat sesuatu atas jawaban singkat Seokjin. Namjoon sendiri yang menetapkan peraturan jawabannya. Pikun.

Namjoon memutuskan untuk mencuci muka di toilet yang tadi digunakan Seokjin. Ia masuk dan aroma parfum yang begitu ia kenali menguar tajam.

Dan ia melihat jendela toilet terbuka, dengan empat buah _bed sheet_ yang terikat satu sama lain menjuntai begitu saja, diikat di kaki wastafel. Air menggenang di wastafel, dan tetesan darah bercecer berantakan di lantai. Botol parfum mahal milik Hope pecah, serpihan terbesarnya bernoda darah.

Dan memuncaklah kemarahan Namjoon.

Ia segera berlari menuju kamar Seokjin, dan sesuai perkiraannya,

 _kamar itu kosong_.

Namjoon menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru, mencari ke dapur di lantai bawah, berputar-putar, dan baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi pintu depan terbuka. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Jika Seokjin sampai melapor polisi, mampuslah dia.

Namjoon berlari keluar, berlari melalui beberapa blok tanpa menghiraukan tubuhnya yang hanya dibungkus kaus _sleeveless_ tipis dan celana denim.

Ia berputar-putar, mengitari blok yang sama dan ia tidak peduli. Jika Seokjin tak bisa ia temukan, ia harus kabur ke luar negeri dan mengganti identitasnya. Otaknya terus berputar hingga ia berlari di sebuah tikungan dan menabrak seseorang.

"Tolong. Ah- tolong aku," ucap seseorang yang ia tabrak dengan tersengal-sengal. Orang itu mendongak, dan mata mereka bertemu.

Kim Seokjin yang tidak menginginkan Namjoon dan Kim Namjoon yang menginginkan Seokjin. Alis mereka bertaut bersamaan dan ketika Namjoon sadar akan apa yang terjadi, Seokjin sudah lari pontang-panting.

Namjoon yang tadi nyaris kehilangan harapan sekaligus tenaga kini seperti orang kesetanan. Ia mulai menggerakkan tungkainya mengekor sang tawanan, sambil berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila sementara mangsanya menjerit-jerit ketakutan.

Dan tidak ada yang peduli, karena daerah itu agak terpencil dari kapital Austria dan lagipula sudah lewat tengah malam. Orang-orang lebih pilih tidur daripada menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang layaknya seorang pahlawan.

Dan itu bagaikan _jackpot_ bagi Kim Namjoon, karena selain tidak ada yang peduli, Seokjin salah arah dan masuk ke sebuah gang yang Namjoon yakini buntu.

Seokjin lari hingga ia menabrak tembok, kemudian nyalinya ciut seperti anak rusa diterkam singa.

Buntu. Gang ini buntu. Seokjin menangis, sementara langkah kaki sang monster mulai menghantui pendengarannya.

" _I gotcha, bitch._ " bisik Namjoon, terengah-engah.

Lampu sorot terakhir yang menerangi wajah Kim Seokjin memperlihatkan wajah kusut targetnya yang dibanjiri air mata.

Namjoon menaruh kedua telapaknya di tembok samping kiri dan kanan Seokjin, mengurung Seokjin dalam lengannya.

Tapi kemudian ia mengangkat tangan Seokjin yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

Pergelangannya terluka, tapi Seokjin mungkin bodoh di biologi hingga ia tidak tahu dimana letak pembuluh nadi. Dan dia pasti payah olahraga karena Namjoon yakin Seokjin tidak berani menuruni tali _bed sheet_ yang dia buat.

"Bunuh saja aku," Seokjin terisak-isak.

"Aku tidak ingin dikurung lalu mati. Sama saja jika aku mati sekarang. Bunuh aku." lanjutnya terputus-putus, sementara pergelangannya masih digenggam Namjoon di bawah sorot lampu.

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkanku? Aku tidak akan lapor polisi, berikan saja aku pistol dan aku akan menembak diriku sendiri, aku rasa itu cukup. Bunuh aku." nadanya semakin melemah, tapi wajahnya semakin memerah dengan air mata membanjiri pipinya.

Namjoon iba melihat Seokjin kehilangan harapan hidup, tapi ia butuh Seokjin walau dengan atau tanpanya uang dari kliennya akan tetap hilang.

Namjoon sinting. Namjoon tahu ia positif gila setelah ia melukai seorang pria dan menjilat darahnya. Namjoon kira itu karena kondisi, Namjoon kira itu karena uangnya lenyap dan agennya ditangkap polisi.

Tapi Namjoon butuh Seokjin. Namjoon sendiri tidak tahu karena hal apa. Namjoon ingin Seokjin.

 _tbc_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hae gaes, gue apdet ini cepet. Gamau bilang makasih gitu? /slapped

Maaf kalo ada tipo. Ngetiknya ngebut, sambil dibonceng marquez soalnya. /slapped pt. 2

GREGET GA SIH KOK GUE YANG NULIS GUE YANG GREGET YA ITU VKOOKNYA GREGET BAT YLORD /apasih

itu yunmin maen kuda kudaannya tergantung persepsi lo pada. ya mau mikir maen kuda kudaan beneran(?) boleh, yang anu anunya juga boleh hehe. author sih milih yang kedua. he

pokonya makasih buat yang udah fav, follow, dan review. Ya guys are the best. Ff ini tidak berkesan tanpa kehadiranmu. ea. /epilogue: apasih nyed

 _Special thanks to:_

 _ **sunkistmyung**_

 _ **overtee**_

 _ **minetsune09**_

 _ **yuuvanaa**_

 _ **switch-on**_

 _ **bxjkv**_

 _ **kookiee92**_

 _ **btsevenkid**_

 _ **NowMe**_

 _ **Youta Mo**_

 _ **lis899**_

 _ **claudia19agus**_

 _ **smokebomb18**_

 _ **kmkdotfairytale**_

 _ **buzlague**_

 _ **hanashiro kim**_

 _ **seokyoondan**_

yang udah bersedia review di epep paling gaje sedunia akherat ini. maaf kalo ga ketulis atau malah salah penulisan.

luvya!

mind to review?


	3. chapter 3

_(a/n) rating has been upgraded yayyyy /shoots confetti/_

 _first, guys i wanna thank you all. makasih udah bersedia anu anuin epep yang sangat melenceng dari ide awal ini. jangan heran kalo ceritanya aneh dan ga nyambung karena emang ini sangat sangat jauh dari ide aslinya._

 _second, i wanna warn you. sekarang rating naek dan dengan nekat gue nulis adegan anu anu. read this guys **chapter ini mengandung unsur anu anu** yang sangat tidak disarankan untuk dibaca._

 _i luv ya, readers-nim! /sends virtual hugs/_

* * *

Namjoon mengangkat pergelangan Seokjin yang terluka lebih tinggi, mendekatkannya dengan kedua belah bibirnya sementara empunya tangan terisak-isak. Kemudian, Namjoon mengecup luka itu. Kecupannya ringan tapi berkali-kali, menyusuri luka itu dengan bibirnya.

Seokjin tertegun. Ia diam, memerhatikan genggaman Namjoon di pergelangannya dan bibir Namjoon yang mengecupi lukanya.

Seokjin tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sekarang membuncah dalam dadanya. Seokjin tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih bisa diam di hadapan pria yang dengan tega menculiknya, melukainya. Ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri yang masih diam di hadapan pria ini.

Seokjin tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu, karena ia suka saat Namjoon mengecupi lukanya. Ia suka melihat bibir Namjoon yang sama penuhnya seperti miliknya bertemu dengan luka yang ia buat, menyusurinya dan menyentuh kulitnya yang tersayat dengan ringan.

Namjoon menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit dan mulai menjilati luka Seokjin. Seokjin meringis saat lidah Namjoon menyentuh lukanya. Pedih. Ia menarik tangannya yang digenggam Namjoon tapi Namjoon menariknya kembali.

Namjoon menjilati darah kering di sekitar lukanya, menghisap lukanya perlahan dan Seokjin yakin pria ini memiliki semacam gangguan jiwa. Air matanya perlahan turun lagi. Bibirnya yang penuh menyuarakan tangis dan Namjoon mendengarnya.

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Seokjin. "Kenapa menangis lagi?"

Seokjin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, menyerap air mata di pipinya dengan lengan piyama sewarna salem kepanjangan yang dipakainya.

Tapi ia tidak menjawab Namjoon.

Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin yang menutupi setengah bagian wajahnya, menggenggam pergelangan tangan itu dengan tangannya yang bebas, lalu menahan kedua tangan itu di atas kepala Seokjin sehingga lengan Seokjin beradu dengan tembok kasar di belakangnya.

Seokjin ingin memberontak tapi pria ini dua kali lebih kuat daripada dirinya. Ia mengerjap, membuat sebulir air mata turun lagi dari matanya yang seindah musim semi. Ia menatap mata Namjoon yang menatapnya balik dengan tajam.

"Hentikan." ujar Seokjin parau.

"Jangan bicara apapun." Namjoon menbalas dingin, menguatkan genggamannya di pergelangan Seokjin.

Seokjin baru akan membuka bibirnya untuk menguatkan alasan agar ia bisa bicara,

Tapi Namjoon tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Benar-benar menciumnya di bibir. Lidah Namjoon memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Seokjin dan Seokjin benar-benar terkejut hingga tidak bisa memberikan reaksi apapun. Lidah sang Monster bermain-main dengan lidah lawannya, menari-nari di barisan gigi rapi Seokjin.

Seokjin yang membuka matanya lebar-lebar perlahan menutup matanya, berusaha menikmati permainan karena ia tahu memberontak tidak ada gunanya. Atau memang Namjoon pandai melakukannya hingga otak Seokjin tertutup kabut yang beraroma Namjoon. Keringatnya. Dan parfumnya yang begitu maskulin. Seokjin suka bau Namjoon. Menenangkan dan liar dari sisi yang berbeda, membuat otaknya tidak mampu memikirkan hal lain selain pria di hadapannya ini.

Tidak, Seokjin tidak berusaha menikmatinya. Ia memang menikmatinya.

Namjoon menghisap bibir bawah Seokjin lembut, membuat empunya bibir mengerang lemah. Sejauh ini permainan Namjoon dilakukan baik-baik sehingga Seokjin membiarkan Namjoon menyentuhnya. Namjoon menggigit bibir bawah Seokjin dan Seokjin menjerit, sehingga Namjoon membiarkan lidahnya masuk lagi ke mulut Seokjin agar pemuda itu diam.

Seokjin mulai bergerak. Ia berusaha mengimbangi permainan ketika lidah Namjoon menyentuh miliknya. Namjoon menganggap itu respon positif sehingga ia melepaskan kedua lengan Seokjin yang ia tahan.

Seokjin yang tangannya dibebaskan segera menggunakan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Namjoon. Lidahnya beradu dengan Namjoon dengan liar, menimbulkan suara-suara bising yang menyenangkan di telinga mereka berdua. Namjoon dan Seokjin saling beradu, bertanding siapa yang lebih pandai mencium di antara mereka walau Namjoon sangsi Seokjin akan menang.

Tubuh mereka terdorong kesana kemari akibat terlalu bersemangat dan Namjoon meraup tubuh Seokjin dengan penuh kemenangan. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di bokong Seokjin dan jemari Seokjin meremas rambutnya dengan gemas, membuat tatanan rambut Namjoon berantakan dan Namjoon tahu, ia dominannya disini.

Seokjin bersyukur jarak tinggi badan mereka tidak terlalu jauh karena jika ia lebih pendek dari dirinya sekarang, ia tidak akan mampu mengimbangi permainan Namjoon.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa mereka berdua berciuman di gang, termasuk seorang pria mabuk yang melihat mereka saat pulang dari bar, kucing kampung, dan bahkan mereka sendiri. Mereka hanya saling menginginkan satu sama lain tanpa alasan yang jelas; mereka ingin sesuatu yang lebih.

Seokjin ingin yang lebih. Bagian dirinya menegang begitu saja tanpa dorongan lain selain lidah dan bibir Namjoon dan Namjoon dapat merasakan milik Seokjin yang hanya ditutupi celana satin kedodoran miliknya.

Namjoon praktis melepas pagutan dari pautan bibir mereka dan menatap mata Seokjin yang telah sayu. Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Namjoon mengecup kelopak mata Seokjin, lalu meraih pinggang Seokjin untuk menggendongnya seperti koala.

Seokjin melingkarkan kakinya yang tidak beralaskan apapun di pinggang Namjoon tanpa perlawanan. Lengannya memeluk leher Namjoon manja, kepalanya ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher Namjoon.

"Seokjin, tahu sesuatu?" tanya Namjoon, berbisik.

Seokjin hanya menggumam, merapatkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." Namjoon menguatkan pegangannya di pinggang dan bokong Seokjin, lalu membawanya pulang. 

* * *

Jimin, Yoongi dan Hoseok sedang menunggu di ruang tamu dengan tampang tegang mengetahui pimpinan mereka hilang beserta tawanannya ketika Namjoon datang dengan tertatih karena sandal tipis yang ia pakai tidak melindungi kakinya dengan baik.

Hoseok menggigit jari melihat Seokjin digendong Namjoon. Ia kira Namjoon baru saja membunuhnya atau hal apapun yang lebih sadis dari itu.

Jimin berinisiatif untuk mengalungkan sebuah syal rajut di leher Namjoon.

"Lepaskan. Aku akan berkeringat beberapa menit lagi." ucapnya sambil tersenyum ambigu.

Suga menutup pintu setinggi tiga meter yang baru dimasuki Namjoon sambil menatap Namjoon curiga. Ia menatap Jimin dan Hoseok bergantian, memberikan isyarat agar tidak mengganggu lantai dua selama Namjoon belum turun.

Sedangkan Seokjin, ia masih bergelung di dada Namjoon, menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Monster _nya_.

Namjoon membawa Seokjin perlahan menaiki tangga, lalu menahan Seokjin dengan satu tangan karena ia harus membuka pintu. Setelah masuk dan menutup pintu, Namjoon menurunkan Seokjin di ranjangnya.

Seokjin memandang sekeliling kamar. Nuansa hangat dituarkan kandelir berlampu kuning. Ia mengelus permukaan _bedsheet_ dengan jemarinya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau melukaiku lagi." pintanya. Namjoon tersenyum, cekungan manis muncul di pipinya. Ia membuka laci paling atas sebuah meja kerja, mengambil beberapa jepit rambut dari sana.

Seokjin menerka-nerka darimana bisa Namjoon mendapat jepit rambut untuk wanita, tapi Namjoon sudah meletakkannya di hadapan Seokjin.

"Mari kita lakukan permainan," Namjoon membawa sebuah jepit menyusuri lekuk leher Seokjin, membuat Seokjin meringis.

"Permainan apa?"

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Namjoon berujar mantap.

"Apa?" Seokjin meminta pengulangan.

"Tanpa persetujuanmu. Kita anggap jepit-jepit ini tiket untuk mengabulkan permintaan. Satu jepit untuk satu permintaan. Semuanya milikmu sekarang." Namjoon menyodorkan jepit-jepit panjang itu lebih dekat ke arah Seokjin.

"Katakan jika aku melampaui batas. Tusukkan saja jepit ini ke tubuhku. Cukup tajam." Namjoon memberi sebuah jaminan, ia menyentuh ujung sebuah jepit dengan jarinya, lalu memperlihatkan bekas tusukan di jarinya kepada Seokjin, tanda bahwa jepit berujung runcing itu memang tajam.

Seokjin meraih sebuah jepit dengan ragu, lalu memberikannya pada Namjoon. "Lepaskan bajumu."

Namjoon tersenyum. Ia meraih ujung kaus _sleeveless_ nya, mencopotnya dengan sebuah cara yang begitu seksi. Otot-otot perutnya tegang karena perbuatannya. Dadanya yang bidang membuat Seokjin membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bersandar disana.

Namjoon meletakkan kausnya begitu saja di lantai. Seokjin menggigit bibir. Ia menyodorkan sebuah jepit lagi.

"Lepaskan celanamu."

Namjoon mengumpulkan jepit yang baru diterimanya ke sudut lain ranjang, lalu membuka celananya pelan-pelan.

Seokjin bersumpah ia baru kali ini melihat seseorang striptis di hadapannya. Ia merasa gila. Suhu tubuhnya naik tiba-tiba, dan ia merasakan otaknya berkabut. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Namjoon. _Selainnya, blur_.

Namjoon menurunkan celananya dengan santai, menjatuhkannya di atas kaus yang telah dilepasnya sambil tersenyum nakal.

Seokjin yang mengulum bibirnya sedari tadi benar-benar ingin berguling-guling di lantai sekarang juga. Milik Namjoon besar sekali. Kelihatan ingin kabur dari pakaian dalam Calvin Klein yang dikenakannya. Ia menelan ludah. Namjoon seksi. Mau dilihat dari perspektif manapun, dia tetap seksi.

Dan Seokjin ingin Namjoon.

Ia menyodorkan sebuah jepit lagi. "L-lepaskan bajuku."

Namjoon mengangkat alis, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Seokjin, lalu melepas satu per satu kancing piyama satin berwarna salem yang kebesaran di tubuh tawanannya ini. Atau mungkin tawanan yang baru saja dilepasnya?

Namjoon melepaskan atasan Seokjin dengan hati-hati, sambil tak lupa memuji-muji tubuh mulus itu di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau... tidak ingin memberikan jepitmu padaku?" Seokjin bertanya, setelah Namjoon melempar atasannya ke lantai.

" _Well_ , aku mengumpulkannya untuk sesuatu yang lebih." Namjoon tersenyum menggoda, membuat pikiran Seokjin menggila sementara semburat-semburat merah muda muncul di permukaan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu... keberatan untuk menyentuh dadaku?" Seokjin mendorong sebuah jepit mendekati Namjoon.

Namjoon kelihatan terkejut. Namun ia menanggapi permintaan Seokjin tanpa bertanya dua kali. Ia mendorong Seokjin lembut, membuat tubuh Seokjin bersandar di tumpukan bantal-bantal empuk milik Namjoon. Tangan kirinya melingkari leher Seokjin, sementara tangan kanannya menyusuri perut Seokjin.

Ujung jarinya menyentuh bekas luka yang ia buat sendiri di perut Seokjin. Lalu jemarinya yang panjang-panjang merayap, menyentuh dada bidang tawanannya. Walau tetap saja, dada Namjoon lebih bidang.

Nafas Seokjin memburu. Ia menjilat bibirnya berkali-kali karena gugup. Namjoon menyadarinya, tapi ia malah menyentuh puting Seokjin dengan semena-mena. Nafas Seokjin tertahan, tangannya mencari bahu Namjoon untuk mencengkramnya kuat-kuat.

Ibu jari Namjoon bergerak memutari puncak dada Seokjin, perlahan dan lembut. Seokjin memandang kandelir di atas kepalanya yang berpendar redup seraya berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa pria yang sedang bermain-main dengan dadanya inilah yang menyayat kulitnya seperti orang sinting.

Seokjin melepaskan cengkramannya di bahu Namjoon, lalu menahan tangan Namjoon yang tengah menyentuh dadanya. Namjoon menatap Seokjin, heran.

Tapi kemudian Seokjin meraih tengkuk Namjoon, membawanya ke kedua belah bibirnya sendiri. Tanpa jepit sebagai tiket permintaan. Namjoon menyambut bibir Seokjin, mengecup bibir bawah Seokjin yang penuh lalu menjilatnya, dari ujung ke ujung lainnya.

Seokjin menarik kepalanya, lalu menatap Namjoon lamat-lamat.

" _I trust you,_ " Seokjin menjaga pandangannya dengan Namjoon, namun jemarinya bergerak menyerahkan seluruh jepit yang masih ia miliki kepada sang dominan. " _Fuck me._ "

* * *

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kau tidak bisa memasukkan aku ke dalam penjara, Tuan Kelinci." Taehyung menggenggam jeruji besi yang mengurungnya.

"Diam disini sampai Tuhan mengasihanimu dan membiarkanmu keluar dari sini." Jungkook memperhatikan seorang deputi yang tengah mengunci pintu penjara. "Dan jangan panggil aku kelinci."

"Keluarkan aku." Taehyung berkata, suaranya berubah. Lebih berat dan lebih dalam. Taehyung serius.

"Tidak. Harusnya kau bersyukur aku tidak melubangi kepalamu dengan sebuah revolver." Jungkook memberikan isyarat agar petugas tadi pergi.

"Aku minta maaf. Bibirmu kelihatan lucu, jadi─"

"Diamlah." Jungkook menyentak dengan dingin. "Aku tidak memaafkanmu dengan alasan apapun. Harusnya aku memang menolak tiket promosi ke sini. Wina penuh dengan masalah."

"Yang perlu kau permasalahkan adalah aku, bukan Wina." Taehyung bersandar di jeruji.

"Kau berada di Wina. Kau masalah. Wina berarti masalah juga." Jungkook berucap final, seperti sedang membangun teori konspirasi sendiri.

"Masalahmu ada di Busan, Kelinci." Taehyung berucap ringan.

Jungkook tersentak. "Ah," ia mengerjap gugup. "Kau ini semacam cenayang atau apa?"

"Masalahmu itu masa lalumu."

Jungkook tergagap. "A-ah, itu.."

" _Mr. Jeon?_ "

Taehyung dan Jungkook kompak menoleh. Petugas tambun yang itu.

" _I gotta go._ " Jungkook berbicara kepada Taehyung. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, kuanggap kau sinting dan kita tidak pernah bertemu. Selamat malam." Ia melangkah menjauh.

"Kita pernah bertemu, Tuan Jeon." Taehyung berujar tenang. "Dulu sekali."

Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak menengok ke belakang, walau ia ingin sekali. Ia berbincang dengan petugas yang ia kenal sembari berjalan keluar ruang tahanan.

"Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung berbisik pada bilah-bilah besi di hadapannya. "Kau lupa hari itu, rupanya."

* * *

"A-ah─"

Namjoon membawa bulu burung itu melewati lekuk tubuh Seokjin. Lalu kembali ke tempat semula. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya sibuk _mempersiapkan_ Seokjin. Seokjin menggelinjang dengan gila karenanya, bibirnya mendesah-desah ribut.

"Kau harusnya merasa bersyukur karena yang kupakai bukan gesper." Namjoon meletakkan bulu merpati yang ia pegang sembarangan, lalu tangannya beralih menyentuh penis Seokjin. Menggenggamnya dengan nyaman, lalu memijatnya dengan lembut. Seokjin nyaris menjerit.

"Berhenti─ ah─"

"Kuyakin yang kau katakan adalah kebohongan, Kim Seokjin." Namjoon terkekeh. Ia memasukkan sebuah lagi jemarinya yang panjang ke dalam diri Seokjin, membuat pria itu meremas-remas bedsheet frustasi.

"Ah, dan aku tidak akan membuatmu keluar dulu. Kau lemas nanti." Namjoon melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Seokjin, dan menyingkirkan jepit-jepit permainannya ke lantai. Seokjin meringkuk di ranjang, tangannya bergerak menyentuh miliknya sendiri.

"Hei, jangan sentuh itu." Namjoon memperingatkan, selagi dirinya menyobek bungkus kondom yang ditemuinya di laci dengan gigi, lalu memasangnya dengan santai. "Kau tahu, itu milikku." Ujar Namjoon, menunjuk penis Seokjin dengan kerlingan matanya.

"Dan karena aku tidak ingin kau mengotori tempat tidurku, katakan jika kau hampir sampai." Namjoon mendekati Seokjin, mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Aku pastikan ini malam terhebat yang pernah kau alami, _milikku_."

* * *

 _"Mereka masih di Wina, Tuan Besar."_

 _"Selundupkan pistolku. Aku akan membunuh mereka berdua."_

* * *

 _tbc_

* * *

( _a/n) liat kan guys? udah gue bilang, chapter ini anu dan tidak bermanfaat bagi kesehatan jiwa karena emang ga panas. gue nulis dalem es balok soalnya. jadi ga panas. ya in penting banget gue naekin rating ya. beneran, gue gabisa nulis nc ternyata._

 _HAYOLO VKOOK KENAPA LO_

 _HAYOLO ITU SIAPA YANG TERAKHIR_

 _HAYOLO_

 _Daripada mikirin gitu, kalian ga mikirin nasib YoonHopeMin yang denger uh ah gitu? Pikirkan nasib mereka:') *bgm: orang pinggiran*_

 _REVIEW?_


End file.
